Five Nights at Freddy's 4
Five Nights at Freddy's 4 - gra z gatunku point-and-click, stworzona przez niezależnego developera Scotta Cawthona. Jest to ostatnia gra z tej serii. Zapowiedział ją na 8 sierpnia (wcześniej 31 październik). Ostatecznie wydał ją 23 lipca. 30 października wyszła aktualizacja do Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Opis "This time, the terror has followed you home. In this last chapter of the Five Nights at Freddy's original story, you must once again defend yourself against Freddy Fazbear, Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, and even worse things that lurk in the shadows. Playing as a child whose role is yet unknown, you must safeguard yourself until 6am by watching the doors, as well as warding off unwanted creatures that may venture into your closet or onto the bed behind you. You have only a flashlight to protect yourself. It will scare away things that may be creeping at the far end of the hallways, but be careful, and listen. If something has crept too close, then shining lights in its eyes will be your end." - oficjalny opis ze strony Steam. Rozgrywka Akcja dzieje się w domu dziecka. W tej grze nie ma Phone Guy'a ani telefonu. Wcielamy się w dziecko i musimy obronić się łącznie przed sześcioma "koszmarami": Nightmare Freddy'm, Nightmare Bonnie'm, Nightmare Chicą, Nightmare Foxy'm, Nightmare Fredbear'em (Nightmare Goldem Freddy'm) oraz Nightmare'm ( Shadow Freddy'm). W tej części nie ma kamer, więc trzeba więcej się przysłuchiwać. Po każdej nocy mamy "zabawę z plushtrapem". Tak jak w trzeciej części, po każdej wygranej nocy mamy minigierki. Tym razem pokazują one płaczące dziecko, które pod koniec zostaje ugryzione przez animatronika. Aktualizacja Halloweenowa 30 października 2015 roku gra Five Nights at Freddy's 4 została zaktualizowana do wersji 1.1, nazwanej Halloweenową aktualizacją. Scott Cawthon zapowiedział ją jeszcze w lipcu. Początkowo w Halloween miało zostać wypuszczone Five Nights at Freddy's 4, ale by nie ująć ważności tego dnia, twórca zapowiedział aktualizację. Wersja 1.1 dodaje do gry tryb wyzwań, oszustwa, dodatkową minigrę oraz Tryb Halloweenowy. Wyzwania obejmują 4 tryby gry, które zostają nagrodzone dodatkowymi gwiazdkami. Są to: * Blind Mode - tryb, w którym cały ekran jest ciemny. Musimy przejść noc, nie widząc zupełnie niczego. Może to znacznie utrudnić walkę z Nightmare Foxy'm, jako że opuszczając szafę nie widzimy, w jakiej jest on pozycji. Poza tym, gra tak czy inaczej skupia się na nasłuchiwaniu. * Mad Freddy - tryb, w którym Nightmare Freddy jest znacznie agresywniejszy. * Insta-Foxy - tryb, w którym Nightmare Foxy nie chowa się w szafie. Gdy tylko znajdzie się w pokoju, automatycznie atakuje gracza. * All Nightmare - tryb, w którym naszym jedynym przeciwnikiem jest Nightmare. W tym trybie przez całe 6 godzin musimy walczyć z tym animatronikiem. Ten tryb jest osobny i można go łączyć jedynie z Blind Mode. Minigra "Fun with Balloon Boy" skraca czas trwania wyzwań. Tryb Halloweenowy W wersji 1.1 pojawił się tryb halloweenowy. Jest to jedynie reskin oryginalnej gry Five Nights at Freddy's 4, większość animatroników zostaje zamienionych. Nightmare Bonnie i Nightmare Chica stają się Jack O' Bonnie i Jack O' Chicą, podczas gry Nightmare Foxy zostaje zastąpiony przez Nightmare Mangle, Plushtrapa zastępuje Nightmare Balloon Boy a Nightmare'a - Nightmarionne. Tryb Halloweenowy jest całkowicie niekanoniczny. Dodatkowo, w tym trybie minigra z urodzinami płaczącego dziecka po nocy piątej obfituje w dekoracje związane z Halloween, sugerując że właśnie tego dnia działy się urodziny. Jest to jednak niekanoniczna zmiana. Historia *Pierwszy teaser na temat Five Nights at Freddy's 4 pojawił się 27 kwietnia 2015 roku. Przedstawiał on zupełnie nowego animatronika (przypomina on Freddy'ego) i napis "The Final Chapter" pod którym podana była data, najprawdopodobniej wydania tej gry- 31. października 2015 roku. W dolnej części teasera jest ledwo widoczny napis "Nightmare" (Koszmar). *29 kwietnia 2015 roku, powstała strona gry Five Nights at Freddy's 4 na portalu indieDBFive Night's at Freddy's 4 na stronie IndieDB. *7 maja 2015 roku, pojawił się nowy teaser, przedstawiający animatronika Nightmare Bonnie. Koło niego napisany jest tekst "Was it me?" (ang. Czy to byłem ja?). Po podświetleniu, tak samo jak w przypadku poprzedniego teasera można zobaczyć napis "Nightmare". W prawym dolnym rogu obrazka podana jest data 10.31.15. *16 maja 2015 roku, pojawił się trzeci animatronik, przedstawiający Nightmare Chicę. Tak samo jak w poprzednim teaserze, pojawił się napis "Was it me?" oraz po podświetleniu - napis "Nightmare". *29 maja 2015 roku, pojawił się czwarty teaser, który przedstawia Nightmare Foxy'ego. W prawym górnym rogu jest napisane "Or me?" (ang. Albo ja?). Po podświetleniu, w tle widać napis "Out of order". Po przyciemnieniu w lewym oku widać cyfry 87'. Nad napisem ,,Out of Order" jest kolejny napis "''Nightmare". *11 czerwca 2015 roku, pojawił się piąty teaser przedstawiający fioletowy kapelusz oraz muszkę. Po podświetleniu, w prawym dolnym rogu można zobaczyć zamazany w jednym miejscu napis "Property of Fr...er" (ang. Własność Fr...er). Najprawdopodobniej, ten napis oznacza Fredbear's Family Diner. *25 czerwca 2015 roku, pojawił się szósty teaser. Przedstawia on niezidentyfikowanego animatronika, który na brzuchu posiada dodatkowe szczęki. Na obrazku widać jego dolną szczękę, lecz nie widać twarzy. Posiada fioletową muszkę. W kodzie strony, Scott pozostawił podpowiedź - napis "gsfecfbs", który oznacza "fredbear" (każda litera powinna zostać zamieniona na poprzednią w alfabecie). Z tego powodu za tego animatronika uważa się Fredbeara. Animatronik przypomina również papierowy model Freddy'ego z Five Nights at Freddy's 2 i Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Za animatronikiem pojawiają się napisy, w lewym górnym rogu "Or was it me", a pomiędzy zębami na brzuchu "pro... me" co oznacza prawdopodobnie ,, proper me" (prawdziwy ja). *9 lipca pojawił się siódmy teaser. Przedstawia on pluszowego Springtrapa (Plushtrap'a) siedzącego na krześle w niezidentyfikowanym miejscu. Na obrazku widać napis: "Terrible things come in small packages." (ang. Okropne rzeczy przychodzą w małych paczkach). Nad napisami jest widoczne okno. Przez okno widać, że jest noc oraz, że lokacja znajduje się wśród drzew. Po podświetleniu po bokach obrazka widać nieidentyfikowane obiekty, które mogą być pudłami, drzwiami, lub innymi elementami pokoju. W kodzie strony pozostawiono wskazówki- napisy "cyh" ''gvh" i "cpe". Po rozszyfrowaniu tych napisów szyfrem cezara otrzymamy "plushtrap". *12 lipca Scott umieścił teaser z Plushtrap'em na stronę IndieDB. Nosił on nazwę "8815". Oznacza to datę 08. 08. 2015. Jest to data wydania gry. 31 października wychodzi DLC dla Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Scott powiedział, że "szykuje coś niesamowitego na Halloween", a samego FNaF'a 4 ma zamiar wypuścić w okolicy urodzin pierwszej części. * 13 lipca Scott Cawthon umieścił na swoim kanale na YouTube trailer gry. Tym razem nie znajdujemy się w pizzerii, lecz w domu, a dokładniej w sypialni dziecka, prawdopodobnie jesteśmy małym dzieckiem (sądząc po wielkości drzwi przy jumpscarze Nightmare Bonnie'go). Trailer do FNAF4 * 23 lipca Scott Cawthon wydał oficjalne DEMO gry Five Night's at Freddy's 4 na stronie IndieDB : http://www.indiedb.com/games/five-nights-at-freddys-4/downloads/fnaf4-demo . Tego samego dnia wydał pełną wersję gry. * 16 października Scott umieścił na swojej stronie teaser związany z DLC. Przedstawia on Bonnie'go przypominającego Halloween'ową dynię. * 20 października Scott umieścił drugi teaser związany z DLC. Przedstawia on potworną wersję Ballon Boy'a lub Ballon Girl. Po podświetleniu widzimy napis "HELLO?". * 23 października Scott umieścił na stronie trzeci teaser związany z DLC. Przedstawia on maskotkę Freddy'ego na łóżku. Po podświetleniu możemy ujrzeć tam coś, co wygląda jak potworna wersja Marionetki. * 27 października Scott umieścił na swojej stronie czwarty teaser związany z DLC. Widnieje na nim napis: ,,COME HANG OUT. Po podświetleniu widać prawdopodobnie koszmarną/potworną wersję Mangle. * 30 października Scott wypuścił aktualizację halloweenową Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Galeria 4fnaf.jpg|Pierwszy teaser 4fnafBrightened.jpg|Rozjaśniony pierwszy teaser 4.jpg|Drugi teaser 4Brightened.jpg|Rozjaśniony drugi teaser NChica.png|Trzeci teaser NChicaBrightened.png|Rozjaśniony trzeci teaser 4foxy.jpg|Czwarty teaser 4foxyBrightened.png|Rozjaśniony czwarty teaser Piąty teaser.jpg|Piąty teaser straszny szary teaser.jpg|Szósty teaser nfb2.png|Rozjaśniony szósty teaser Plushtrap.jpg|Siódmy teaser Plushtrap2.png|Rozjaśniony siódmy teaser scott1.jpg|Teaser do aktualizacji inthedark.jpg|Drugi teaser do aktualizacji bb.png|Rozjaśniony drugi teaser do aktualizacji dontwakethebaby.jpg|Trzeci teaser do aktualizacji dwtc.png|Rozjaśniony trzeci teaser do aktualizacji gotopieces.jpg|Czwarty teaser do aktualizacji rozjaśniony teaser do DLC.jpg|Rozjaśniony czwarty teaser do aktualizacji BOO.jpg|Piąty teaser do aktualizacji BOO2.jpg|Rozjaśniony teaser do aktualizacji Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Kategoria:Gry